The present disclosure relates to an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
There has been known a technology which uploads image data having a format which is difficult to be processed in a terminal, from the terminal to an external apparatus (for example, a sever, a cloud, or the like), and converts the image data into a formant capable of being used in the terminal, in the external apparatus, and downloads the converted image data to the terminal such that the terminal uses the converted image data.